Lord de la grossebite dit simplet de belgique
center|334px "ya une nouvele maj de dayzoupas" biographie lord de la grossebite cavalier de la louviere et du rohand dit simplet de belgique aussi appeler andrev giuliana etait un chevalier champion bourgois et proprietaire des terre du belgique il fut un heros majeure durant le IIIeme ere il represeta alors la belgique a l internationale et en devenant celebre il devint alors proprietaire de la premiere firme de houblon et de pomme de terre dans le monde il est aussi connu pour etre un plaisantin et pour casser des glassons sur son front ( ou des patate ) enfance andrev giuliana naquit dan le ghetto de liege un endroi terible ou les pogroms contre les clochart etait nombreux un jour son pere mourut en mangeant sa barbe.ilservitdenourriture une semaine aux gens de la maison. un jour ta mere mourut en se faisant defoncer la chate. no cry kid mai c es une autre histoire :) il grandit sans trop d education en plus les jeune du quartier s amusai a lui lancer des brique il devint donc rapidement simplet. adolescence reprenant le travail de briquetier de son pere andrev travailait l argile sans faire d histoire mais un pogrom changea un jour sa vie car il tua un emeutier avec un coup dbrique passant devant la cours d assise les chef dacusation contre lui 'sale fils depute" et "clochart' passerent il fut donc pris de la pire sentence de l epoque, le roi prononca un " tu es banni :) " a son encontre il quita donc les tere de belgique et rejoin un vieu monastere a coter de saint filsdepute ( maintenant nomme douai ) jeune adulte thumb|288px|seigneur caslotte d'heuset-maure sur son cheval courant vers la bataille, haubert en maille balant il fut pris en tant qu ecuyer par le lord caslotte d'heusset-Maures, un noble un peu couillon mais petee de thune c es alors que lord de la grossebite comenca a faire rager les rageux il fit un max de guere et un jour son lord lui demanda meme de travailler le 24 decembre.. il acepta a contrecoeur mais il fut adouber chevalier ce jourci en cadeau dnoel alors il regreta pas maintenant adouber il retourna en belgique et prit le controle de quelques vilages paumers ( ex : vilage de couillet, vilage de louviere ( il etai pas developer a l epoque )) vie de chevaliet sa maniere de se battre defoncer et la bite a l air fait qu on le surnomit lord de la grossebite ou simplet de belgique car il avai sacrement une geule de con. yavaitquelque clochart qui l appelait chevaliet alors quil avai utiliser ce surnom deu fois pour niquer des rageu a elwyn mais bon tres cultiver, il avait lu la collection entiere des bds asterix et obelix en l an 2009, il participe au nrj music award en concurence avec jeandujardin. il finit par avoir envie de pisser et quite le plateau televiser quelque minute avant la remise des award tres soucieu de la politique et de ses conviction, il fit un don a l empereur bokassa du centrafrique pour qu il puisse construire des friterie dans le pays ainsi qu a hitler pour eviter de poluer, dans une interview, il dit meme "jpayerai pas le gaz" apres une vie de suces et une representation a l internationale, il fit un break d un an pour se bourer la geule sur un paquebot avec ses potes on retrouvason cadavre au canada enculer par un ours avec ta mere degoulinant de speuh a coter influence de nos jours sa maniere de toujour porter son bonet nous fait dire de nos jour : "retire ta casquete le bon dieu tregarde dediousse" Catégorie:Personage